The objective is to conduct a secondary analysis of five data sets containing information relevant to the social determination and consequences of the self-concept and to its change and development. All data sets are probability samples, ranging in size from 1988 to 16,683. One study deals with subjects from middle childhood to late adolescence, one with late adolescence, one with middle adolescence to young adulthood, one with late adolescence to young adulthood, and one with adults. All contain self-concept material, including a common self-esteem measure, as well as a body of contextual data. Three are longitudinal (panel) studies. The data analysis will focus on four problem areas: (1) selected aspects or components of the self-concept: idealized and committed images; social types; ego-extensions; self-values; stability of the self-concept; and self-esteem; (2) self-concept development and change; (3) adult self-concepts; and (4) contextual influences on self-concept formation.